equestripediafandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight Sparkle
'''Princess Twilight Sparkle' is the main character of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic franchise and its Comic series. Originally an Unicorn from the city of Canterlot, Twilight Sparkle was anti-social and extremely bookish. Concerned for her future, Princess Celestia sent Twilight to the small town of Ponyville where she could learn what friendship truly was. Twilight is kind, gentle, loyal, hard working, loving, caring, but also sometimes insensitive, unemphatic, snarky and even a little self-absorbed, albeit not in a conceited manner. Twilight is proud of her abilities and has admitted that she's probably the most skilled Unicorn in all of Ponyville, but doesn't look down on others for being less talented. Instead, she treats nearly everyone with the same degree of respect and earnest, from rustic mules to business owners. As a child, Twilight was incredibly intelligent and knew it. She adored teasing her big brother, Shining Armor and enjoyed messing with his crush, Princess Cadance, who would become her babysitter before long. Twilight also had a distinctly adventurous side to her in her earliest years, as she loved to explore the woods with her brother in order to track monsters they would meet along the way. This adventurous side of hers would never be truly lost, but was locked away by her dedicating much of her childhood to studying and impressing Princess Celestia. When she first attended Princess Celestia's School For Gifted Unicorns, Twilight also had to pick up the burden of raising a dragon to her increasingly stressful life. At first, she couldn't stand the dragon, never giving him more attention then she had to and never showing him affection or love. Although just a baby, the dragon picked up on her attitude and was deeply saddened by her low opinions of him. All of this cultivated in the baby dragon attempting to emulate Twilights beloved toys to get her affection instead. Upon seeing this sight, Twilight realized her wrong doings and took the dragon for what it was, a friend in need. Ever since, Twilight and the dragon, who she would later name Spike became her very best friend who has stayed by her side through thick and thin. When she first moved to Ponyville, Twilight was friendly, but solitary and introverted. She just wanted to be alone so she could study and research. Despite this, she was shown constant affection by the five mares who would become her dearest friends, with the exception of Rainbow Dash, who took her as a spy. Regardless of any rocky beginnings, Twilight would bond well with the five mares and valued them as her very best friends shortly after. Although more of a bookish nerd in comparison of her friends, Twilight is a very adventurous and outgoing mare with a strong sense of justice and right from wrong. These traits become more apparent in her later adventures. Twilight will do anything to help her friends and to protect them from harm, such as traveling to the Dragon Lairs in order to ensure Spike's safety or going at great lengths to protect her fellow Mane Six members from Queen Chrysalis.Episode:Dragon QuestFriendship is Magic #4 Twilight would go on many adventures with her friends. These adventures could range from entering the swamps to braving the Everfree Forest. In these many adventures, Twilight would grow a genuine resolve and unfailing sense of duty and justice. Even on her first day of moving to Ponyville, Twilight was more than willing to confront Nightmare Moon and save Equestria from her darkness. History Past Lives Nightmare Prophecy Thousands of years prior to Nightmare Moon's Arrival, it was foretold that the one who bore the Cutie Mark of Magic would be involved in the defeat of Nightmare. When traveling back in time to the ancient kingdom of Anugypt, Sweetie Belle came across a prophecy within Anubis's Pyramid that depicted the Cutie Marks of Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Applejack, all near King Anubis, who was an ancient proxy of Nightmare. Baast Baast was a cat who lived in ancient Anugypt and was heavily implied to be the past life of Twilight Sparkle. In contrast to Twilight, Baast was chaotic, aged, battle-hardened, aggressive, hostile, passionate and unfriendly. Despite these negative traits, Baast was still ultimately a heroic cat who fought for the freedom of her people. Much like Twilight, Baast was the leader of her group of friends, the Cats of Harmony and was pivotal in the defeat of a proxy of Nightmare, in her case, King Anubis. Baast appeared to have strong feelings towards Discord, as she rubbed her head against his and romantically licked him. She assumed Fluttershy was Discords current "companion" and was aggressive towards the poor Pegasus. According to Discord, Baast was a master of chaos, which is almost the exact opposite of Twilights organized and punctual personality. Early Life ]] Twilight Sparkle was born and raised in the city of Canterlot. She is the sole daughter of Twilight Velvet and Night Light as well as little sister to Shining Armor. In spite of her eventual bookish personality, Twilight was a very playful young foal and showed open affection towards her babysitter, Princess Cadance, who she loved like a sister. She often took pleasure in annoying her older brother in any way she could, despite this, the two were still quite close and have since grown to share a loving and caring relationship with one another. Twilight Sparkle, Monster Tracker At a young age, Twilight Sparkle loved to team up with Shining Armor to track down monsters, ghosts, creatures and other oddities in the forest and countryside. Even as a filly, Twilight was incredibly punctual and learned in the arts of tracking and had their entire monster manual memorized to the point where she had a near photographic memory of the book. During one of their adventures, Twilight and Shining Armor were hunting a Wood Sprite. Shining Armor encouraged her to try and get her cutie mark in monster tracking, something Twilight was all for. During their expedition, the two hide in a bush near a cave. The two brainstorm over all the possibilities of what could be in such a cave, with Shining Armor suggesting it could be a Troll or Quarray Eels, Twilight shoots back with suggesting it could be Giant Spiders or even a Crystal Ghost. It's clear that whatever the beast is, it has their utmost attention. While the two are discssuing, they are suddenly startled when they hear a loud noise come from the dark cave. The both of them slowly debate who should go first, Twilight volenteering because she wants to learn how to scout, with Shining Armor volunteering because he's older. Their debates are cut short when their bravery runs out and the two make a run for it. Although this incident scared them straight, it did not turn them away from monster tracking entirely and both held strong nostalgic and sentimental feelings towards the experience even years later. Twilight kept her book, while Shining Armor kept the Net Twilight used in her adventures. A Blooming Romance Twilight is with her family when they hear the news that Cadance will be babysitting Twilight. While Twilight Velvet and Night Light are happy they found a babysitter, Twilight remarks that Shining Armors face gets "all funny" whenever he mentions Cadance. After Shining Armor left, Cadance demanded to learn every piece of relevant information she could about her older brother. Obviously confused by such an odd request, Twilight quickly pieces it all together and realizes that Cadance has a crush on Shining Armor. Cadance of course admits her feelings and ask for help. Twilight decides to help her out as she realizes Cadance is even more bookish, scrupulous and organized as her, even admitting that she thinks the would make very good friends. The two mares bond over their research and both agree that the relationship between Cadance and Shining Armor would be perfect. Cadance ask Twilight to swear that she wont tell Shining Armor of what they just did. Twilight of course, takes the oath and the two hoof-bump in celebration. Later, just before the dance, Twilight keeps her promise but gushes about how great Cadance is to her brother and how she's sure Cadance will like him. This prompts Shining Armor to give his little sister a big and loving hug before he leaves the house. Twilights and Cadances research would prove correct, as the two have been happily together ever since. This event would help spark Twilight's relationship with Cadance, as the two remained good, if distant friends ever since. Summer Sun Celebration When Twilight was a young filly growing up in Canterlot, she had always wanted to see the Summer Sun Celebration to see Princess Celestia raise the sun. One day, her parents managed to take her towards the celebration where she saw just what she wanted, Princess Celestia raising the sun, ushering in a beautiful daylight throughout all of Equestria and other kingdoms. Twilight was in awe of the grace and power Celestia was able to command, calling her incredible as she watched on from the crowd. From the day forward, Twilight decided to study harder and harder in the arts of magic. Cutie Mark Twilight poured much of her free time into studying magic. She was already a very well read and punctual pony, given her interactions with Cadance prior in her life, but now Twilight was giving it her all. Twilight tried, and struggled, but was making progress. She learned basic enchantments at a very young age. Impressed by their daughter, Twilight Velvet and Night Light decided to enroll her into Princess Celestia's School For Gifted Unicorns. It was a dream come true. Egg]] ...With one itsy little problem. She had to pass an entrance exam to pass. The exam was to hatch a Dragons egg. Although nervous in her abilities, Twilight didn't give up. Her parents watched on, tears of pride and joy as their daughter took the exam. She tried casting spells on the egg, warming the egg, casting spells on it again. All the while she was being rushed by a group of rather impatient ponies. Later on, Twilight is about to give up and apologizes for wasting their time when she hears a massive noise off in the distance. This causes her magic to charge. With this newly found power, she zaps the egg, making it hatch, freeing the dragon on the inside. In doing so, she scares her parents and herself as she's still supercharged on magic. Still while in this state, she's confronted by Princess Celestia, who calms her down and praises the filly for her effort and performance. Celestia states that she's never seen a filly with the same raw abilities as Twilight and says she needs to tame her abilities. The Princess then says she wants Twilight to become her personal protege at the school. Twilight is ecstatic at the notion and quickly accepts her request. In the midst of excitement, Twilight doesn't even notice she received her cutie mark until Celestia informs her of it. School for Gifted Unicorns Nervous first impressions After Twilight received her Cutie Mark, she passed the entrance exam of Princess Celestia's School For Gifted Unicorns and was sent there shortly there after. Excited and proud of herself, Twilight was eager to attend the boarding skill and brought her favorite doll, Smarty Pants to keep her company. Twilight was headstrong and confident in her abilities, believing she was ready for anything the school could throw at her. Raising Spike During the welcoming ceremony, Twilight was in the presence of Princess Celestia once again. Her presence made Twilight quiver with nervousness, but the filly was treated with respect, and even told the young pony that she had a "special task" only she could take care of. Surprised by the humility of the princess, Twilight was shocked, yet excited about about the "secret task" was, Twilight followed the princess into a room deep within the school. While the two are traveling towards the room, Celestia refers to Twilight as her most promising student and is beaming with pride. Twilight though she was ready for anything, but she was not ready for what she found. Celestia had directed Twilight to her baby Dragon. Twilight was understandably shocked and confused by the revelation. Celestia gently explains that the dragon was the very same one she hatched when she earned her Cutie Mark, and that Celestia herself had raised the dragon up until the current day, but simply did not have enough time to continue raising him on her and wanted Twilight to help her out. Twilight protest, saying she doesn't know anything about raising babies, let alone raising baby dragons, but Celestia assures she can help Twilight learn. Celestia claims that she would have never given Twilight a task she didn't sincerely think Twilight couldn't handle, and had the utmost fate in her student. Twilight then greets her new dragon companion, finally starting to normalize the situation, thinking a baby dragon can't be so bad. As she says this, the dragon breaths fire in her face, letting her know that yes, he could be that bad. Twilight rushed to the library and checked out as many books on raising babies as she possibly could. Much to her dismay, their was not a single book known to ponykind about raising dragons, so the poor filly had to make due with what she had. Twilight read the books in quick haste after setting up the dragons crib, giving him his toys, his books, his blankets and giving him a nap. Trials and tribuluations As she does all this, the already stressed filly realizes that she's late for class. She rushes to Professor Inkwell class as soon as she possibly can. Twilight unfortunately makes a fool of herself when she finally get to class. Professor Inkwell lectures her about her being on time, and how theirs no excuse for being late. Furthermore, the dragons crying greatly annoys her fellow students, causing it to become harder for them to study as a result. Twilight had a rough semester. She would try to balance raising the dragon and school studies, only to be met with little to no success. The dragons excessive crying would get her kicked out of the library and his eating habits would frighten her fellow students. The stress and sleepless nights the would eventually cultivate in Twilight sleeping in the middle of class, once again causing her to be singled out by her professor. Twilight would vent her frustrations out in 'therapy' sessions with Smarty Pants, ranting about how she doesn't have faith in her ability to raise the dragon on her own, how she can't handle it along with schoolwork, and most of all how she wants to impress Celestia, but can't take the pressure of doing so. After the session, she thanks the doll and gives it a huge, loving hug, an action that saddens the dragon and she leaves the room without paying him any mind. The stress Twilight would be forced to take due to the dragon had a huge damper on her personality. She was failing all of her, especially Professor Inkwell class. It was around this point where Inkwell realized Twilight needed help. After class, Inkwell asked Twilight to stay. This obviously horrified Twilight, who was all too aware of how much of a failure she was turning out to be. Twilight asked what the teacher wanted in a meek and timid manner. Inkwell informed Twilight that she heard of the filly's great potential and talent, but was receiving consistently low marks. Inkwell deduced that what Twilight needed was a friend to help her in her hard times, but Twilight pretended to be fine. She thanked her teacher and walked away. Breaking down At the Royal High Tea, Twilights parents once again came to visit her. Her two parents were overjoyed to see their daughter once again, and also to meet her teachers and even the princess in person. Twilight tries to deter their attention by stating the princess would be to busy to talk to them. As she says this, the dragon jumps out of his bag, only to be caught in the air by Twilights magical spells. Soon, the family get to meet up with the Princess. Night Light takes pictures while Velvet greets her with open arms. Celestia greeted the family and directed them to the Parents Room. She attempted to redirect Twilight to the Students Room, but after realizing Twilight didn't have much in the way of friends, she let the girl be with her parents instead. While dining with her parents, Velvet ask her daughter how she's doing and how her classes are, worried due to the short letters Twilight sent her. Twilight is nervous about the questions and tries to muster up faux-answers. Eventually she gets into a groove and begins to answer her parents answers truthfully. I doing so, she loses track of Spike. Her groove is lost when the built up stress begins to take over, she starts to rant about how much she's struggling and how she has to retake an entire class next week. Twilight finally lets it out when she says that she's been so stressed by taking care of her dragon that she doesn't have any time for herself or studying. Her eyes building out and bloodshot, the poor filly starts to break down and cry about how she failed even basic spells such as levitating a flower pot and how she has no hope in passing her next exams. A bad daughter? All the while, her dragon spills food on a near by table, making a huge mess. Levitating the dragon with her magic, the filly carried him all the way into her dorm to clean him up with tears in her eyes. Twilight is furious, and upset with the dragon, saying he made her look like a bad caretaker, a bad student and most of all, a bad daughter. She snaps at the poor dragon, saying she has had it with him, and that he's a stupid nuisance and nothing more. She wishes he was more like Smarty Pants instead. Learning to love Spike Upset by what his caretaker said, the dragon tries his best to make it up to her. He speaks his first words "Smuh-Pah" and clenches her Smarty Pants doll. Twilight realizes the error of her ways, that the dragon isn't just a doll or a pet, but a friend. The dragon lovingly rubs Twilights nose and claps out of joy. Twilight realizes that the dragon needs an actual name. The baby dragon insists on "Smuh-Pah" or "Smarty Pants", but Twilight refuses, saying he needs his own name.The filly begins to clean up her new friend as she brainstorms a name. She comes up with a name, but is interrupted by her parents, who ran into her dorm concerned over their daughter for just running off during the Tea Party. Twilight apologizes for her actions, but assures them that something very important had just happened. She introduces her parents to her new friend -- Spike! The Magic Begins Legend of Nightmare Moon On the day of Moondancers' party, Twilight is studying a book on Equestrian history when she comes across a section mentioning the "elements of harmony". This stumps Twilight, as she knows she's heard of such a thing before, but can't figure out where. A short while later, Twilight packs up her books and gets to moving. While moving, she's confronted by three friendly Unicorns who inform her of Moondancers party. Twilight initially politely declines before she bolts out of their vision, which draws both concern and annoyance from the unicorns, who worry for the Unicorn. Canterlot Observatory Despite their concerns still being in earshot, Twilight makes her way towards her dormitory with haste, wondering just where she's heard of the enigmatic "Elements of Harmony" from. Twilight quickly makes her way towards the Canterlot Observatory where she meets and accidentally knocks down Spike, who was preparing to go to Moondancers' party. In the process of falling down, Twilight destroyed Spikes gift to her. Although her best friend is obviously hurt and dizzy for what she just did, Twilight pays no attention and instantly begins to boss around Spike to find her copy of Predictions and Prophecies. Twilight finally gives her best friend the time of day and asks him what his now-busted up gift box was. Spike annoyingly answers back that it was a gift for Moondancer. Twilight shoots back in a rather snide manner that they don't have time for those sorts of activities, to which Spike solemnly replied with the fact that they are on break, a fact that falls on deaf ears. ]] Twilight begins to search through her own books, using her magic to levitate a large sum of books in a disorganized manner. She shouts at Spike demanding him to find the aforementioned Predictions and Prophecies. Spike finds the book rather quickly, but is forced off of the ladder he was atop of by Twilight, falling face first by her own command without an apology or even an acknowledgement. While searching through the book, Twilight discovers the section on the Elements of Harmony rather quickly. To her confusion however, the book tells her to see the "Mare in the Moon". Spike interjects with the fact that the "Mare in the Moon" is just an old Pony's tale, but Twilight reads on. Twilight gasp out of shock and ask Spike if he knows the importance of what she just read. The confused Dragon isn't sure what she's getting at. Twilight orders Spike to take a letter and transcribe her speech to Princess Celestia. Spike quickly finishes the letter, and though Twilight commands him to send it to Princess Celestia, Spike has doubts. He believes the Princess to be far to busy to reply, with the Summer Sun Celebration coming up soon, but Twilight assures him that is exactly why they must send the letter as soon as they can. For it will be the thousandth Summer Sun Celebration, a day that was foretold to mark the coming of Nightmare Moon, and that it's imperative for the Princess to be sent the letter pronto. Spike reluctantly does so. Spike tells Twilight not to hold her breath, but she replies with the utmost confidence that the Princess trusts her and her judgement and that she's never doubted her for a second. She almost instantly gets a reply back from Spike. Satisfied, Twilight says she knew the Princess would reply quickly. Such a response shocks Twilight, who is left speechless, only gasping. To Ponyville Sometime shortly after, Twilight was on way towards Ponyville, riding in the golden Chariots driven by the Royal Guards. Although Spike is happy over the prospect of finally meeting new friends in Ponyville, Twilight is grumpy and snide during the trip. However, her displeased disposition is changed for the better when she realizes she'll be staying in a library. Twilight smugly proclaims that she's still right about Nightmare Moon and prepares to study about her arrival as soon as she gets to the library, and proclaims that the fate of Equestria does not rest on her gaining some friends. Spike is disappointed in Twilight, who is yet again prioritizing work and studying over friendship and social activities. The pink pony ]] As the two land in Ponyville, Twilight thanks the two Guards with respect, and Spike remarks that the Ponies in Ponyville might have interesting things to say. The two confront a pink Pony with a hot pink and fluffy mane. Spike urges Twilight to at least try to strike up a conversation. She politely greets the pink Pony, which prompts the pink Pony to freak out and bolts away like a blur. Twilight sarcastically quips that the encounter was interesting. Sweet Apple Acres ]] The pair make their way towards Sweet Apple Acres in order to prepare the banquet. While not exactly happy to be there in the first place, hearing a loud YEE-HAW off in the distance doesn't give Twilight the best of impressions. She greets the farmer Pony with respect, but is immediately off put by the energetic and vibrant greeting she receives from the farmer. The farmer informs Twilight that her name is Applejack and that she loves to make new friends. Twilight is rather confused about the prospect of actually having friends. After a brief exchange, Twilight informs Applejack that she's to supervise the preparations of the Summer Sun Celebration, and ask if Applejack is in charge of the food. Applejack proudly states she is and asks if Twilight wants to try some samples. Twilight agrees, and suddenly the entire Apple Family comes rushing, causing a stampede, leaving Twilight and Spike in a daze. Cutie Mark Saga Call of the Cutie Cutie Mark Chronicles Return of Harmony Pageants & Ponies A Canterlot Wedding The Return of Queen Chrysalis Invasion of the Pony Snatchers Duel for Ponyville Into the Great Beyond Royal Library Nightmare Rarity The Nightmare Slumber Party To The Moon! Rockin’ Ponypalooza Zen And The Art of Gazebo Repair Neigh Anything Trip Down Memory Lane Friendship Ahoy! Rest and Relaxation Piracy Onto the High Seas! The Opposite Town The Mermaids Magic How Rarity Got Her Groove Chamber of Extreme Knitting Ponyacci The Shapeshifter Pet Show The Delivery Daring Do Double Dare Bookworms The Weird Worm Different Worlds Daring Do! Sappy Romance Void Lord of the Ponies Captains Log Pony Noir Final Confrontation Birthday The Crystal Ghost The Curious Case of Charity Princess Twilight Sparkle The Crystal Empire Twilight's Kingdom The Crystal Heart Spells A Crown Achievement A Foal House Empire State of Mind A Tail to Tell A Git Horse On a Scroll Brainstorming the Castle Gilda's Got Game A Head in the Clouds Drinking the Lily Pad Slime Rallying the Hoof's Crystal Clear PFF to the Rescue Forgotten Books of Autumn Once Upon A Book A Spine Chilling Discovery Canterlot Bound By The Light of the Moondancer Taking Notes Spike the Sneaky The Great Quill Hey, Bales! Ancient Wisdom and Novel Notions By the Books Little Shop of Ponies A Table of Contents The Autumnal Equine-nox The Map Bales Fall Friendship Book Festival Reflections The Secrets of Starswirl the Bearded Back To Where You've Never Been Before Across Space and Time Nom! Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo Power Ponies The Return of Mane-iac The Good, the Bad and the Ponies Fine Furry Friends Fair The Root of the Problem Ponymania Hardwork Ponyville Days Ponyville Players Dramarama Night of the Living Apples Siege of the Crystal Empire MISSING! The Awesome Two Wings Mares from S.M.I.L.E. Rainbow Dash and the Very Bad Day Pinkie's Party Secret Suite Ponies of Dark Water The Sad Princess Election Battle of the Two Sisters Chaos Theory Razzle-Dazzle Ruse From the Shadows Animal Sanctuary Crystal Diplomacy Wings Over Yakyakistan The Cutie Map Other Adventures Final Destination ]] After Queen Chrysalis kidnapped the Cutie Mark Crusaders, it was up to Twilight and her friends to save the day. They had arrived at the Gates of the Final Destination on a dark and stormy night, ready to confront the Queen before Angel had abruptly cut the power to the Film Projector, ending the cartoon before it reached its 'exciting conclusion'. Under a Sparkling Sea Invitation to Aquastria ]] One morning, Twilight Sparkle and her assistant Spike received a letter from King Leo inviting them to the underwater kingdom of Aquastria. Spike was, of course, skeptical about going to an underwater kingdom, but Twilight had an idea. Later, she rounded up all of her friends and told her about the invitation. Like Spike, they were also skeptical of going underwater, but Twilight showed off a spell that gave them gills to breath underwater and fins to swim faster. With a single quick spell, the deed was done and she and her friends were aquatic. Even with the gills and fins, her friends did not wish to go underwater. The only two of her friends who were interested in going underwater with her were Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, who wanted a good party and to meet her "cousins", the sea ponies respectively. Still, Twilight tried to convinced them that it would be a grand adventure and would be truly worthwhile. Under the Sparkling Sea ]] With a lot of convincing, she finally got them to accept the invitations. All except Spike. Spike being a dragon, was affected by the spell she cast on her friends and instead needed a more practical solution to go underwater. Instead, she told him to wear a fish bowl instead. Spike protested and refused to put it on, eventually causing Twilight to forcefully make Spike wear it. Visiting Nautilus Hall Sea Grass Forest The Race My Little Pony Manga Tomodachi wa Mahou Pucchi Gumi Best!! Opening Accompanied by Spike, Twilight confidently mentions how she'll be a great Pony, just like the Princess while posing enthusiastically. Super Serious Twilight At some point past the morning, Twilight freaks out and begins worrying about how she missed a task on her checklist and informs Spike about the deed. He doesn't see the big deal and tells her just to do it now. She doesn't listen to him because the task was due the morning, meaning she was late. Wallowing in her own self-pity, Twilight ask says she can never forgive herself for what she just did. Spike looks over the checklist: * Wake up ( ) * Get up ( ) * Yawn cutely ( ) * Fluff my pillow ( ) * Lift left hoof ( ) * Then lift right hoof (X) Twilight completely breaks down in a mess of flailing limbs and tears over her misdeed, while Spike just looks at the list with stoic disappointment. Twilight then goes on to mention how much she loves and admires Princess Celestia as she stands by her side in her radiant light. Pinkie Sense While hanging out with Pinkie Pie and Applejack, Pinkie begins to shake and her tail starts to twitch. Both Twilight and Applejack start to notice her Pinkie Sense is starting to kick in, with Twilight wondering whats coming. Suddenly out of nowhere, it starts to rain flowerpots. Applejack manages to dodge them, but Twilight gets hit directly in the head by them. As soon as the rain ends, Pinkies Pinkie Sense starts to kick in again. Applejack is concerned about what's to come, while Twilight begs her to make something good fall from the sky instead. To their delight, cupcakes begin falling from the sky instead. Cleaning!? I Love Rarity! Welcome to Ponyville Good Night, Baby Flurry Heart The Dragons on Dazzle Island Best Aunt Ever! Seaponies Make a Splash! The Great Princess Caper Welcome to Equestria Welcome to the Crystal Empire Equestria Girls Saga Through the Mirror The Fall of Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Christmas The Mane Event Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine The Friendship Games Sleepover Surprise The Legend of Everfree Magic, Magic Everywhere! Appearance Unicorn Twilight Sparkle was an Unicorn of average size and mass. She has light purple fur with a navy blue mane with strands of violet and hot pink hair mixed in. Twilight has a modest sized horn without much of a point to it, and her eyes are a dark shade of purple. Alicorn Twilights overall body remains largely enact, however she now has a pair of modest wings the same shade of purple as her coat. Cutie Mark Twilight's Cutie Mark represents her prowess in the arts of magic. It is a hot pink colored star with a white star underneath it at a different angle and multiple other, smaller white stars near by it. Alternate Forms Final Destination Cartoon Equestria Girls Aquatic Pony Alternate Artstyles Under The Sparkling Sea Personality Although occasionally abrasive, Twilight Sparkle is a good-natured and gentle Mare who deeply loves her friends and family alike. As the de facto leader of her friends, she often leads them on their various missions, as well as other, less dangerous situations such as slumber parties and group events. Twilight Sparkle is very well organized and bonded well with Cadance over her organization skills. Twilight has been bookish from a young age, but as a mare, Twilight was far more adventurous then she was prior to moving to Ponyville. When she was only a few years old, she would tag along with her brother on their attempts to track down monsters in a near by forest. The two nearly succeeded, but were scared off by what Twilight later assumed to be an owl. Twilight has proven herself to be brave, selfless and undoubtedly heroic in her many adventures, often making great sacrifices to save her friends and all of Equestria. During "The Return of Queen Chrysalis" story arc, Twilight willingly sacrificed herself so that her friends would not be drained of their love and solemnly mentioned how much she loved them in the process. It should be noted that Twilight values and respect bravery in others, as she spoke with both pride and sorrow when Spike risked his life to save her and the others, only to be tossed aside like nothing. Unquestionably a hard worker by nature, Twilight managed her library with impressive organization and punctuation, more so, Twilight would often help organize town events, sometimes even as the manager or leader of said events. It can be said that Twilight was essentially always doing something. Whether that be studying, experimenting, work, adventures, socialization or another myriad of errands Twilight has on her nigh-endless to-do list. Despite this, Twilight is usually chipper and sunny, but can have bouts of stress, especially after becoming a princess. After becoming royalty, Twilights views on the denizens of Equestria did not change. She still respected them for who they were and even sites them for advice and help when she feels they could help. In many ways, Twilight has been a beacon of warmth throughout Ponyille, offering advice and sisterly affection to those who needed it and stands up for them whenever she's given the chance. Twilight is close to her family, still seeking to have adventures with Shining Armor and enjoys his company whenever the two can make time for one another. She's also on good terms with her parents and sister-in-law, all of whom she treats with genuine respect and love. Although not related by blood, Twilight seems to views Spike as if he were family, though she may tease him for his cuter, more feminine side, she is fiercely protective of him and will risk her life for his. Twilight is exceedingly humble, almost to a self-destructive level at times. She vehemently dislikes to show off the true extent of her magical talent in public in fear people will think less of her, and she has an overall stigma against using her abilities in public situations outside of simple spells and tricks. This has softened up considerably over the years. Despite her constant fear of losing her friends, Twilight is generally admired and respected by most people she meets. Even villains such as Discord have warmed up to her over time. Interest and hobbies Twilight has a wide range of academic, literary and scholarly interest. She is a huge fan of the works of Jade Singer and has read a vast amount of books pertaining to countless subjects, such as lawThe Good, The Bad and The Pony, biology, monstersFriendship is Magic #40, astronomyThe Magic Begins, historyReflections, etc. Twilight is quite the enthusiast of literature in general, given her deep knowledge of fictional stories and fairy tales. Despite this, she doesn't appear to be very savvy on more contemporary works such as Pony Trek or Power Ponies. Reputation and fame Twilight Sparkle is an incredibly gifted Unicorn and has been highly regarded for abilities in the arts of Magic for a very long time. As a filly, Twilight was accepted into Princess Celestia's School For Gifted Unicorns for her demonstration of magical prowess and though her stay at the academy started off rocky ("Friendship is Magic #40"), she eventually found herself as being Celestia's "dearest student". Twilight's reputation would only grow with time. In her early adventures in Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle was already considered to be by most as the greatest Unicorn in all of Ponyville, if not all of Equestria.Episode: Boast Busters Lawfulness Although it doesn't become an issue to often, Twilight is lawful to a fault. She utterly refuses to betray Princess Celestia's law and rule, even when it's the right thing to do, and as such, did not once use her magic on Leghorn and his goons until they were blatantly breaking the law. This trait occasionally puts her at odds with her friends, but never for long. She is however, willing to manipulate the law in her favor as long as she doesn't break it. Creativity and artistry Although sometimes seen as a "by the books nerd" by her friends, Twilight houses an artistic and creative side that occasionally comes out. When she was staying with Summer Mane, her singing drove the aged mare crazy.Micro Series #1 Lessons learned Villainous moments Although Twilight is a pure of heart and heroic mare, she has had her moments of brief villainy, albeit almost always with good intentions. * In "The Good, The Bad and the Ponies", she, along with Fluttershy, kidnapped and bounded up a Lawyer from Canter Creek in order to manipulate and trick Leghorn into signing the documents he wasn't going to otherwise sign, causing him to fail at enacting his grand plan. Other lives Baast Baast was Twilight in a past life, she was a Cat who lived in Anugypt. Despite being within Twilight's reincarnation lineage, the two are almost nothing alike. Baast was a master of chaos and was quick to action, doing what she had to do without the prospect of diplomacy or good-will. Baast was a passionate lover who was very active and aggressive about her feelings towards Discord and her seething hatred for Fluttershy. Reflection Twilight Not much is known about Reflection Twilight or her personality. Like the Reflection Universe of the Mane Six, she appears to be cruel-hearted and villainous. Similarly to the main Twilight, she has a scholarly mind and loves to read, but hates fiction and finds it to be dumb, instead preferring purely factual books. This version of Twilight appeared to have no love or care for Spike, as she wasn't upset at Rarity banishing Spike away for insulting her hair. Official descriptions Twilight Sparkle tries to find the answer to every question! Whether studying a book or spending time with Pony friends, she always learn something new!The Magic Begins Powers and abilities Adventuring skills Resolve Bravery Intellectual abilities Strategy Sciences Law and legal Twilight Sparkle has a deep knowledge of the legal system of Equestria and knows how to manipulate it in her favor, without completely tarnishing it or abusing it. She managed to outsmart the outlaw Leghorn with her deeper knowledge of Equestrian laws, which undid his grand plan, ultimately leading to his arrest. Magical prowess Unicorn Prior to her ascension to Alicornhood, Twilight was regarded as being among the most powerful, if not the most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria. Her skills far outweighed that of the unicorns of Ponyville and visitors such as Trixie. Despite this, Twilight never gained an ego and often suppressed her sheer talent in order to not appear as a show off to her friends, or to not interfere with Ponyville traditions. Regardless, Twilight was highly regarded for her talent among her friends. Given her largely pacifistic nature, the full extent of Twilight's magical power is largely unknown. She was able to effortlessly dispatched Changelings in her battles against Queen Chrysalis and has generally allowed her to hold her own against most monsters. Although among the weakest of the Mane Six in terms of physical strength, Twilight manages to stay among the 'hard hitters' due to her sheer magical power. Despite her raw talent and power, Twilight isn't nearly powerful enough to as much injure the larger monsters of Equestria, much less defeat them. During her trek through the Appaloosan Mountains, she could just barely leave a mark on Fluffy the Spider Monster while exerting all of her power at once, leaving herself exhausted in the process. ]] While under the effects of the Secretariat Comet, Twilight becomes an incredibly powerful Unicorn, able to accidentally blow massive holes through Queen Chrysalis's Castle and obliterate and illuminate other portions of the castle. With her massive, overflowing power, Twilight was able to easily cast down Queen Chrysalis. Twilight typically uses her magic for more utility and basic tasks when not on adventures. She has a near-perfect mastery of telekinesis, able to freely control the possession of objects. Twilight is overall very skilled in more particularly strange and borderline esoteric spells, such as the ability to grow mustaches, to create doors and to forcefully zip someones mouth shut. Still, her increasingly bizarre arsenal of magics finds constant use, such as her ability to project maps. Spells and abilities Teleportation Shielding Telekinesis Summoning Combative Misc Flight prowess Speed Dexterity Physical prowess Raw strength Athleticism Endurance and stamina Skills Writing Singing Twilight is a decent singer in her own right, able to sing motivational ballads to her friends in times of need and often sings to herself to pass the time while working Temporary Powers Reality warping Story manipulation Spatial manipulation Weaknesses Sense of character Paraphernalia Equipment Attire Literary Being the bookish, scholarly type she is, Twilight Sparkle has a large array of books, in fact she has an entire library of literary works. Some of these works include: * To Serve Ponies * How I did it * Why Apes Will Rule * Incident At Santa Mira Residence Relationships Family ]] Friends Spike Spike is Twilight's very best and first friend. As such, the two have an unbreakable, albeit largely unsung bond. It's clear Twilight truly loves Spike, as she loves all of her friends and has an elder sister-like bond with the dragon. Twilight affectionately refers to Spike as her 'number one assistant' With sparse aid from Princess Celestia, Twilight raised Spike a few months after she hatched him. Despite what their closeness would imply, Twilight did not care much for Spike when she first had to raise him. She viewed the baby dragon as nothing more then an object she had to take care of. While she met his biological needs of food and water, she neglected his emotional needs for love and companionship. She often showed her toys love and affection in front of the Dragon, while ranting and venting about how she hated to take care of him. Twilight had no qualms with harshly scolding Spike whenever he made a mistake and blamed him for all of her self-perceived short comings as a student and a daughter. Despite all of this, Spike still loved Twilight and tried his best to cheer her up after her breakdown. It was at this moment that Twilight realized Spike was more then a grade or an object, but a fully sentient being who desired love and affection. From the day forward, she vowed that Spike was her friend and treated him far better. Despite this, their relationship would still be somewhat rocky. During "The Magic Begins", didn't even as much as look at Spike when she was ordering him around and seemed to feel no remorse for causing him to break his gift for Moondancer, and even got mildly upset when he wanted to attend her party, saying they didn't have time for events like that. Whenever she did interact with Spike in ways that didn't involve commanding him, she was often snide or even mildly spiteful towards her friend, giving him harsh and unwarranted glares. Still, the Dragon remained doggedly loyal to Twilight. Spike cares deeply not just for Twilight's well being, but her social status. He was overjoyed at the prospect of Twilight gaining friends for once and was visibly disappointed when she still opted to be alone rather than with friends. Twilight hardly tolerated Spike's interactions with the Ponies of Ponyville. She used her magic to pry him away from Rarity, sarcastically calling him "Casanova" and didn't approve much of his somewhat one-sided interactions with Fluttershy. During their early adventures in Ponyville, Spike would often end up at the butt of jokes by Twilight and her friends, but at the same time, he would often make fun and tease her and her friends just as much, if not worse. Still, above all else, Twilight knows Spike has a good-heart and is truly selfless and even heroic. During "Nightmare Rarity", Twilight knew Spike would risk his life to save her, Rarity or any of her friends and was deeply hurt to see her best friend abused and tossed aside by Nightmare Rarity. Spike is generally obedient to Twilights word and will follow her orders even if he doesn't like them, such as when she asked him to stay behind while she and her friends went to track down the Cutie Mark Crusaders after they were kidnapped by Queen Chrysalis. Although loyal to her word, Spike will sometimes protest and complain, but almost never blatantly disobeys or misbehaves. Twilight can and has risked her life in order to protect Spike on many occasions. When he grew jealous of Owlowiscious and ran away, Twilight wasted no life in tracking down her friend and didn't back down from a raging dragon in order to protect him. When Spike wanted to migrate with the, Twilight, with Rainbow Dash and Rarity, decided to follow Spike to make sure no harm came his way. When they witnessed Spike refusing to hurt a Phoenix and thus become the target of vicious bullying as a result, the three Ponies rushed to his aid. When they were safe, Spike affectionately referred to the Ponies as his real family and the group shared a tender embrace. When Spike went to try out to become the new Dragon Lord, Twilight and Rarity once again followed him to make sure he would be safe and protected him the entire time. Although disappointed in them, he was appreciative of their help. As seen in "Crystal Empire", Spikes greatest fear in life is to become useless in the eyes of Twilight and shipped and thus no longer be by her side. Twilight silently assured him that it would never come to that by giving her best friend an affectionate hug. Whenever Spike is in danger, Twilight expresses her utmost concern, likewise, whenever Twilight is hurt or abused, Spike is quick to her age. When Twilight was tossed away by Well-to-Do like garbage, Spike didn't hesitate to check on her safety to see if she was alright. When Twilight's birthday was coming up, Spike wanted to give her the best gift he could. He wanted to get her a new telescope, but not just any telescope, a specifically crafted one made of rare materials. With the help of Princess Celestia, Spike braved the Crystal Mountain, got imprisoned by the Rock Lobsters and trapped in a massive rockslide all to fetch a special crystal for the telescope. Once he returned to Canterlot and had the Telescope created by Starry Eyed, he did not brag or complain about the quest he just embarked on, instead he just gave Twilight the telescope and the two shared a tender embrace. In some ways, Spike seems to feel somewhat inferior to Twilight. When Princess Luna asked him to accompany her on her trip to Fillydelphia, Spike was genuinely perplexed as to why she chose him instead of Twilight, who would've probably done a better job. Although Twilight is usually depicted as being the "responsible, older sister" type to Spikes "irresponsible younger brother" type, these roles were effectively flipped in ''My Little Pony Manga and Kuizu". In the manga, Twilight, though still caring, loving and brave, was much more emotional, energetic and irresponsible. Though the two seldom interacted in the manga, Spike effectively had to take care of her and often grew disappointed at her increasingly childish attitudes. In "Under the Sparkling Sea", Twilight made an effort to take Spike to Aquastria with her and her friends and showed genuine concern for his safety, forcing him to wear a fish helmet so he could be safely submerged underwater with the rest of her friends. Rarity Fluttershy Rainbow Dash Applejack Pinkie Pie Trixie Starlight Glimmer Enemies Queen Chrysalis Discord King Sombra Alternate Timelines Appearances Comics Manga Chapter Books Illustrated Books Gallery Sources Conjecture Notes Trivia Recommended Reading References Site Navigation Category:Ponies Category:Unicorns Category:Alicorns Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Pet Owners Category:Issue 1 Debut Category:Ponyville Residents Category:Librarians Category:Twilight Sparkle